The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sumost 06’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lüdinghausen, Germany. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact Osteospermum cultivars with attractive and unique inflorescence coloration.
The new Osteospermum originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in February, 2002 of a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number XY4, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number 01-6, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lüdinghausen, Germany in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Lüdinghausen, Germany since June, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.